


【VKerry】白日春梦

by MOICHA



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: V入侵巫毒帮的时候操作失误，让他被传送去了以前。而他落地的那间旅馆里面，他年轻的男朋友正在等待他的约炮对象。
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	【VKerry】白日春梦

V感觉自己在下落，脚下像是开了个口子，他被蒙在雾里，逐渐离开能踩实的地方。  
直到他终于看清了终点在哪，他从天而降，身体反射性的缩起，原本打算将着力点换成背部，突然出现在视线里的人却让他不得不换了姿势，他将全身的力量灌注在腿上，一个膝击向来人压去，巨大的冲力让对方连出声都没来得及，就直接被砸晕了过去。  
V在地上滚了圈，有点尴尬的站起身，他还以为那家伙是敌人派来的呢。

几分钟前V终于潜入了巫毒帮的领地，那群电脑黑客把基地建在一辆废弃的地铁里，看守可以说得上是滴水不漏。但是来生酒吧的老大可不是个普通人，他为了这次入侵已经准备了太多，包括炸毁教堂周围的无人建筑，用ai瘫痪门外的保镖。  
他弯腰贴着墙穿过被炸开的墙壁，对面是三个在椅子上的巫毒帮黑客，他们头上的连接线接入着电脑，躺在那一动不动。V没打扰他们，他绕到另一边摄像头的死角，然后拔出连接线，也进入了他们的BBS。  
他按照蓝眼睛先生的提示上传了后门工具，正在输入破解码的时候，却忽然发觉到了点不对劲，他转过头，发现原本躺在那里的三名巫毒帮成员全部坐了起来，被包裹在黑客衣里面的眼睛闪现诡异的红色亮点，黑暗自身侧席卷而来，连那台被他接入的电脑都开始被01字符覆盖。V停下手，想要立刻将他的连接线断开，但是下一秒，他脚下一空，忽然开始下落。

V迷茫的从地上站了起来，眼前的场景看起来更像是某栋破旧的大楼，而不是神秘的BBS数据库。被他砸晕了的倒霉鬼瘫在地上，除了会呼吸毫无意识，为了防止被人注意到，V拖着对方的腿把他扛起来，一只手机从他的裤子口袋里掉落出来，落地声在密闭空间里显得异常清脆。V连忙把它捡起来，然后扛着那个家伙把他塞进了杂物间。  
他查看了下那只手机，简单的四位密码被他的接入轻而易举的破解掉，手机里只装了几款APP，V认得一个b开头的蓝白色图标，那里面偶尔会弹出一两条消息。这人的相册里都是自拍，内容多数集中在胸部以下，V点开了最上面的一张照片，没什么看头，除了顶部的拍摄时间……他关掉相册迅速打开日历，那个日历，V呻吟了一声，那个日历写着现在是2011年。  
b开头的软件又弹了条消息，V犹豫着打开了它，最新消息来自于一个顶着鬼脸头像的家伙。  
该死那个倒霉鬼是来这里约炮的。他的对象看起来更加心急如焚。  
ker_bear：快快快来  
V连忙打了两行字去拒绝，还假装透露自己工作突然变忙，根本没空去见他。但是对方不依不饶的，他撒的谎也根本没有作用。  
ker_bear：我能看到你的位置，我就在你身后的那一间  
ker_bear：推门！进来！  
操，居然会有人约炮不关定位。  
他当然应该直接离开，又或者应该去告诉对方一声再离开。V在原地站了一会儿，然后他转身推开了门。  
房间里正对他的那个男人，他靠在旅馆的大床上，正低着头往手机上打字。这小子穿着浅色的t恤，外面套了件无袖皮夹克，两条腿无所事事的摇晃着，V捡到的手机响了起来，提示他又收到一条信息，对面的男人也听到了动静抬头看向他。  
他的头发很短，浅浅的盖住额头，还在那儿绑了条发带，他的眼睛很大，还画了眼线，瞳孔的颜色在旅馆灯光的照射下显的发红。V差点骂出了声，这他妈的是他的男朋友，年轻版的kerry eurodyne。  
「你终于来了！」他2011年的男朋友扔下手机，朝他展开双臂。V差点把这当成他欢迎自己回家的讯号。  
他太年轻了，应该还没到20岁，没被打磨过的五官让他还能被看出些棱角，甚至还带着点，V从来没见过的，相当天真的气息。  
V忍不住走近他，他站在床边，低头看着那小子，kerry在床上翻了个身，笑意从嘴角直抵眼底。  
「我还以为你不打算来了，」他说，「你跟照片上感觉不一样。」  
当然，那个试图在旅馆搞他男朋友的白痴已经被V塞进杂物间了。  
「你可以喊我kerry，」他用一只手撑着下巴，完全符合他年纪的可爱感，「你之前说你叫……呃……」  
他准备去拿手机，但是V阻止了他，「V，」他开口，感觉自己声音有点沙哑，「叫我V就好。」  
「好，V，」青年点着头，「那我们直接开始吗？」  
V按住额头，不敢直视对方的眼睛，「抱歉啊，其实我就是来告诉你一声，我真的很忙。取消？」  
「那不行！」kerry一把抱住了他的手臂，「我们昨天都说好了！」  
那种从下而上看他的样子让V的心跳加速，说实在的，他也没比对方大多少岁，而且那小子已经开始自顾自的脱掉外套和t恤，还拽着V的手贴向自己的下身，像是铁了心要跟他在这里来一发，行吧，V琢磨着，他还有别的办法可以帮帮他。  
然后他就和他的小男朋友一起躺到了床上，连这是怎么发生的都不清楚。kerry已经脱的没剩下什么了，他一脸坏笑，手掀起V的衣服探了进去，在男人的腹肌上煽风点火，V不得不一把抓住了他，他坐起身，把那小子拉进自己怀里，用腿圈着他坐好，后者自然的向后靠过去，头放到了V的肩窝。  
「快点。」他催促道，还扭头在V的脸颊上亲了一口。  
V叹了口气，他拽着对方的内裤向下，彻底将他扒干净，然后把手伸向了他的胯下。  
他比V的ker年轻的多也敏感的多，V只不过用手包覆住他的阴茎上下搓弄了几下，那小子就忍不住自己开始在他的拳头里挺腰，V从背后抱着他，手指环住他的阴茎，下巴搁在他的肩膀，让灼热的呼吸吹在他的耳廓上，年轻的摇滚歌手在对方的怀抱里缩起身体，他咬紧下唇，喘息声又甜又腻，简直可以滴下水来，他晃动自己，屁股也贴着V在磨蹭，很快就在V的手上射了一次。  
V抽了几张纸巾擦干净手，他精力旺盛的小男朋友就已经调整好了自己，他转身过来，腿一别就跨坐到V的身上，手臂缠绕在男人的肩膀上，把整个上身贴到了对方的胸口前。「还要。」他懒洋洋的说，屁股在V的胯间拼命挤压着，感觉到对方的硬度之后，又忍不住小幅度的摆动起腰。  
V的手滑向他的身后，轻微的按压之后把一根手指塞进了他的后穴里，然后又加了一根，kerry没做出拒绝的样子，反而在尽力放松自己。V转动着手指，轻而易举的找到了对方身体里的敏感点，摇滚歌手惊叫出声，他试图闭紧嘴巴，但是那些在他洞里的翻搅揉弄很快将他的意识推出大脑，「好舒服……」他呻吟着，开始自己在那两根手指上上下移动，让它们操着自己。  
V挑起他的下巴，让他又找到了新的集中点，kerry吐出舌头，在对方的拇指上湿漉漉的舔过，半眯的眼睛里都是恍惚的笑意，「快点干我，」他要求着，又重重在那两根手指上晃动了下，「拜托，V，你不想进来吗？」  
V吞咽了下，他感觉自己喉咙里干的要命，这小子就算是在60年前，也照样知道他的死穴。  
是他的话，应该不算出轨吧？V抬头看向头顶的灯。  
但是kerry比他动作快多了，他起身让那两根手指从他的身体里撤出来，然后推着靠坐在床上的男人向后，直到把他推倒在床上，kerry抓着戴在脖子上的狗牌一把甩到身后，手指抚摸着自己的胸口向下，V尽力吞咽着，喉结滚来滚去，直到青年有些承受不住的咬住下唇移开视线，终于忍不住一把抓住他的脖子翻身将他压在了身下，迫切的吻迅速贴了过来，几乎要让呼吸停止。  
膜拜与虔诚的吻顺着摇滚歌手的下巴锁骨一直滑向他的小腹，kerry却连他什么时候脱掉了自己的衣服都不知道，早已经迷失在甜蜜的亲吻里，他分开双腿让男人跻身进来，左手也在和他十指交缠，压迫与包容的感觉，他挺起下身，迫不及待的与对方贴在一起，已经开始滴水的前端在他的大腿上滑过，V伸手包覆住了它，缓慢的顺着那里摩擦，让它更加坚硬，他跟随着对方的动作，拇指抹开他溢出来的水珠，让整个前端都变得湿润。  
V在床上温柔又绅士，明明他的后穴已经全是水，却依然耐心的给他扩张，他架高kerry的双腿，倾身含住青年的耳垂，在对方的战栗里握住自己的阴茎慢慢顶开了他。kerry把腿挂在男人的肩膀上，被逐渐填满的感觉让他舒服的发抖，他完整的接纳了他，感受着那种深入，简直就像是妄想中的事情成真。他抓紧身下的床单，感觉男人在缓慢的撤出自己，又重重的撞击进来，压迫感让他想要尖叫，随之而来的亲吻却又将这一切化作了无声的喘息。  
他当然可以适应对方的所有姿势，那怕是将他折叠起来，这个摇滚男孩身体的柔软度一直都让他为之惊叹，而此时此刻，他深深陷在床垫里，双腿几乎被男人压回他的头侧，V在他身上沉重的呼吸着，充满了侵略感的气息包围着他，他自己硬起来的器官就垂在脸颊旁边，又一滴水珠溢出来，滴在他的脸上，顺着下颌滑下来，kerry感觉自己的脸红了，他在失去对自己身体的把控力，在社交网络上联系他的那个男人轻而易举的操控着他，让他感觉自己身体里敏感的地方，让他听到自己被干出来的水声，让他连移开视线都做不到，只能让涣散的眼神在对方脸上聚焦。  
kerry咬住自己的手指关节，水雾在眼眶周围浮现，男人正抓着他的头发在他的侧颈轻吻，舌头舔过他的锁骨，他臣服在这一切里，除了呻吟什么都不记得。而V也两眼发直，全身紧绷，差点就要被这小子搞射了，kerry紧致舒服的身体死死夹着他，让他忍不住的叹息，对方泫然欲泣的呻吟声也让他硬的更厉害，他想要操进他的身体最深处，狠狠的干穿他，让他在自己离开之后照样可以记得这一切。  
V用手臂撑着床，勉强让自己后退，kerry早已经没了自主意识，他软绵绵的靠在那儿，几乎快在他的身下融化，他眨了眨眼，泪水从他湿漉漉的眼眶边滑下来，然后他伸出双手，将试图远离他的男人拉回自己身上，「射给我。」他轻声说。  
V感觉自己小腹抽紧，他重重吻上对方，双手钳制住青年的腿，狠狠的抽送了几回合就勉强抽出自己，把精液喷洒在对方的小腹上。他的男孩不满的鼓起腮帮，然后把头靠回了枕头上。

他们休息了几分钟才缓过来，kerry动了动身体，把头搁到了V的手臂上。后者正在床头摸烟盒，然后抽出一根在嘴边点燃。  
「你有没有想过你以后会变成什么样？」他问，看着呼出的烟打着卷的消散在空气里。  
「没有，」kerry摇了摇头，「我就想赚点钱，可以搬出Johnny的家，然后多写点歌。哈，」他忽然跳起来，「我有没有说过我是摇滚乐队的贝斯手？」  
「嗯，」V温柔的笑着，「我是你的头号粉丝。」  
他的小男朋友看起来笑意更深，他俯身在V的脸上亲了一口，然后哼着歌走进浴室。V看着他的背影，他把烟掐灭拾起衣服，也打算去冲个澡，可是还没等他站起来，那种突如其来的失重感又重新造访了他。  
V最后看了眼浴室，水声响了起来。

「你真是太棒了，」kerry走出浴室，他用一条大毛巾擦拭着头发，有点腼腆的说，「我第一次经历这样的性爱，能留个……哦。」  
他叹了口气，然后坐回到床上。

***

V抱着衣服跌坐在地上，他一碰到地面就立马跳起来，毫无停顿的套上衣服。整个巫毒帮的领地依然像他离开时候那么安静，只有电脑运行的嗡嗡声，他环顾了下周围，那三个黑客还躺在椅子上，简直和死了一样。  
连接线传过来的灼热感让他大脑刺痛，他连忙将它从电脑上拔了下来，然后顺着来时候的路离开了这里。

手表告诉他这一切从发生到结束都不到五分钟，让他以为自己做了个相当真实的梦。  
但是他男朋友的反应可不是这么说的。  
「等等，V，你说你他妈操了60年前的我？」kerry满脸震惊的从床上坐起来。  
「在梦里。」V连忙补充道。  
「守口如瓶旅馆……操，」摇滚巨星的声音逐渐变得虚弱，他捂住自己的脸，「老子的第一次，居然给了你……」  
下一秒，他又气势汹汹的转头瞪着对方，「但是你他妈不告而别了，对吧？」  
V呃了一声，他被直接弹出了那片空间，像是时间之神终于发现到了这个外来者，于是动动手指将一切导回了正轨。

「我都不记得我那时候什么样了。」kerry挠着头发，像是陷入了回忆里。  
「年轻，可爱，活力充沛。」  
「哈。」他自嘲的笑了一声，「真他妈的是个循环。」  
V靠向他，给了他个拥抱。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 先搞了小的  
> 然后找机会把大的小的一起搞:*


End file.
